I Am A Competition To Everyone
by Sapphire Sprite
Summary: Kagome and Kikyo are fourteen-year-old twins. Kikyo's considered the best of the best, but when a new kid called InuYasha comes to their school...Also, there is an escaped prisoner, and he seems to go after InuYasha. Guess what his name is? Naraku...rn
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha and it's owned by Rumiko Takahashi. That's all you need to know.

A/N: This is my first fanfic so be nice...

Story from Kagome's POV.

* * *

_Saturday, March 27th, 8:45 a.m…_I wrote in my diary…8:45? **8:45?! **Oh no!! I'm

supposed to be at the archery field right now to meet my new instructor and to take a

test!! No wonder my Kikyo was so quiet. I checked the top bunk. My sister wasn't there.

_I'm so busted…how am I going to get out of this one? _I thought as I quickly changed. I

ran to the archery field. Sure enough, Kikyo was already there, standing at the entrance. "

Where have you BEEN?!" She fumed. "How could you? Our instructor…" Now at those

words, I stopped listening. She's been talking about our instructor for two weeks already,

it's always our instructor this…and instructor that…I'm sick of talk about him!! Just then,

a feeble voice said,

"Kikyo, is she here yet?"

"**_WHAT_**? **GRANDPA'S** our instructor?" I cried.

"Gee, Kagome, are you that stupid? You know that grandpa doesn't have the strength to

draw a bow!" My sister told me.

"Oh…" I replied, mortified. "Then, who's…" as I went in, I saw my brother Souta. Even

he'd gotten here before me!! Well, he doesn't need weekend sleep, I told myself; I do,

though, because I have to wake up early!!

"You're late, sis." I heard him say. Wasn't that the millionth time already that I've heard

that?

"Spirits of the heavens, please forgive Kagome for not being in good time…" I heard

Grandpa murmur. Geez, why's everyone acting like I've killed somebody?

"Alright then," Grandpa said after his prayer, "this is Inu No Tashio (**A/N: Review if the **

**spelling is wrong**) and he will be your instructor. He just arrived after planning for two

months," At that, Kikyo sent me the evil eye. "Kikyo had time to practice, and Souta too,

but I'm afraid you'll have no practice time, Kagome." Good. Archery is not something I

like. I hope I'll go first…and get it over with! "Kagome, you first." I shot an arrow at the

target board. I missed. Another arrow. Another miss. Last arrow. I hoped I would make

at least the target board so Kikyo won't have to brag so much and tease me. I fired. It

looked like a terrific shot!! But then, a dark figure came out and caught it.

"INUYASHA!!" I heard my instructor yelling. I couldn't believe it!! This boy waited until

a good shot, and it was going to hit near the center, if not the center!! Then he caught it!! I

felt anger rising in my veins (anime vein pops out) and said the only word I ever heard

against dogs (I figured it out because InuYasha means "dog demon"): "**_SIT_**!" He was

getting away, but the word seemed to have a powerful impact on him. He was high in the

air, but then glanced at the crowd and then seemed to lose his balance (how can he lose

his balance in the air?), resulting in a fall. Still, five seconds later, he was back up again

with the arrow I fired, and this time I didn't say "sit." He ran…away and away, until I

could barely make an outline of him.

Gee, are all boys that rude? Even Souta isn't like that. But he seemed amazed at what he

had done. Kikyo's eyes were transfixed on the spot where the boy named InuYasha had

gotten away, as if she were in a different world. She didn't even hear Inu No Tashio telling

Grandpa and Souta, "Sorry, but I should go chasing after my son. He usually isn't that

mischievous." And then our instructor ran off.

Suddenly, Kikyo came back into focus. She looked at the spot where Inu No Tashio

was standing, then at Grandpa, then Souta, then finally me. She finally realized what had

happened.

"**HOW COULD YOU!!" **She yelled at me."**I WAS GOING TO BE A **

**PROFESSIONAL!! I WAS PRACTICING FOR MONTHS FOR THIS!! WE **

**WERE ALL PLANNING FOR THIS FOR A LONG TIME!! AND YOU JUST **

**HAD TO BE LATE!! AND YOU HAD TO DRIVE OUR INSTRUCTOR **

**AWAY!! AND SOUTA AND I DIDN'T EVEN HAVE A CHANCE!!**" I thought she

was exaggerating a little. Souta didn't look unhappy. In fact, he looked happy that he

hadn't gone. And it's not my fault that the boy named InuYasha went and stole the arrow.

Next time I see him, I'll punch his eyes out!!

"Let's go home, Kagome," Souta said, taking my hand. "Kikyo looks like she's going to

blow up."

"Sure." I told him. And then we went home. I packed my school things for tomorrow, and

then zoned off on the living room TV. I couldn't use the one in my room because, as Souta

said, she was blowing up. Mom locked her in her room to learn "self – soothing." I think

that's a stupid idea, since she had a tendency to break things.

* * *

A/N: What do you think should happen next? Remember, this is my first story, so try not

to send reviews about complaints unless it's about the spelling. R&R, please!


	2. The School Day

Disclaimer: Isn't there one on the first chapter?

A/N: Hope this one isn't too boring.

Just a reminder: It's in Kagome's POV.

* * *

Time for school! Since it was Kikyo's turn to walk Souta to school today, I walked with one of my best friends, Sango. Along the way, we met Kagura and her older sister Kanna. They have a father named Naraku, who is an evil youki who lives in prison. Kanna looks like an 8-year-old girl, but she's actually older than Kagura. A runt, I guess. Kagura's nice to us, but not to some others. Why? I've no idea. She brought at least one fan to school every day. She is obsessed with them. "I've even got a collection." She once told us. We stood on the field because the bell hasn't rung yet. Then I saw him; the boy named InuYasha. He's coming to this school? I couldn't believe it! He held his head up. He was very proud. He was closing his eyes, too. Unfortunately for him, he walked…straight into a brick wall! Half the girls in our grade ran up to him carrying handkerchiefs (Surprisingly, Kikyo included). Kikyo obviously got there first, being the great athlete she is. "Are you okay?" She asked. He had a nosebleed, but he was still cocky. "OF COURSE. What makes you think I'm not?" I could tell by the look on her face that my sister liked this boy. Talk about bad taste!

Inside the classroom, there were new seating charts. With a smile on my face, I read that Sango sat in front of me and that Kagura sat beside me. That would make things easy to pass notes during boring lectures. But when I saw who was to sit beside me, my smile vanished. I bet you've already guessed: InuYasha.

During work time, he asked, "Can I borrow a pencil?" "Sure." I let him borrow a pencil. Then I looked around the room where the pencil sharpener was, because I needed to sharpen _my_ pencil. But guess who was sitting underneath it: my twin. Guess what expression she had on her face: pure spite and jealousy. She sent me one of her famous "death" glares. She wants him, that's what I'm thinking. Gee, how can I steal a boy from Kikyo if I don't even like him?

By the end of the period, he had borrowed at least seventeen pencils. How many pencils does he use, anyway?

Well, I had to get used to him, because it turned out he was in all my classes…except one. That was math. Math is my worst subject, and I was glad I didn't have to be in all his classes. He'll probably borrow a million pencils from me by the end of the year. Kikyo didn't have any more classes with him…except math. She seemed very…triumphant when she found that out. Why does she like him, anyway? He isn't nice at all, except for the way he asks for pencils.

"I bet he likes you," Sango started on the way home, "you're the only one he talks to. In math, he didn't even start a conversation with anyone, except for that stupid Miroku. Those are the only people he starts a conversation with. Kikyo tried to start a conversation when he was chatting with Miroku, but then he just said, 'I've got to work,' and then went to work. He hasn't even started it before Kikyo talked. He was just goofing off."

"Well, I don't care." I told her. "Too many boys like me. Like Kouga. And Hojo."

"That's only two." Kagura reminded me, since she was on the conversation too.

"Two's enough." I said.

"You're lucky, Kagome. No one likes me…except maybe that Miroku. I don't know." Sango said thoughtfully. Then Kagura went home. We then passed onto Sango's house. Her little brother Kohaku ran out. "What's wrong, Kohaku?" Sango asked him. "Kagura's father…Naraku or something escaped out of prison today. We're taking all our things into the cellar so they won't get harmed. After that, we're living in the cellar."

"Why not in the basement? We could find a cozy theater and live in the basement. Naraku means theater basement, after all." Sango said, with a smile on her face.

"It's not funny. Not at all." Kohaku informed, a shadow falling across his face.

"Kagura! She must've fallen into his trap! Naraku might take her heart out and control her!" I cried.

"Naraku doesn't do things like that, stupid. You've been watching too many scary and sci-fi movies. If he could do that, why did he throw a spear instead of having swarms of youki coming into our house?" Kohaku asked.

"He _did_ have swarms of youki come into our house." Sango said, pointing to behind us. There was a swarm of youki. "RUN!" I cried to my friends. But then, a worm-like demon grabbed me by the waist and hauled me back. "JUST GO!" I exclaimed. The demon hauled me up…and up…and up. I was running out of air, and was going to faint, but Sango used her ancestors' handy boomerang to cut the demon in half. Then I started falling…and falling…and falling…

* * *

A/N: R&R, please! Don't know what should happen next… 


	3. Truth or Dare: A bit of a side story

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha. How long does it take you to realize that?

Just a reminder: It's in Kagome's POV.

* * *

I was falling…and falling…but I was caught at the last

moment. I bet you've already guessed. I guess he wasn't so bad

after all. After that, I got sick from the high altitude and threw up

on him. Kikyo just arrived, and ran to him with a handkerchief.

He didn't seem to care.

The next day, I found out that Naraku had escaped from

prison…for a kid!! Rumors said that the kid was InuYasha.He

wanted revenge, I guess. But that was the main story in the

neighborhood. Everyone couldn't stop talking about it. Naraku

stayed in our city though...which made Mom and Grandpa think

that we should walk in groups.

Kikyo walked with her friends, Sango, Kohaku, Kanna,

Kagura, Souta, and me. For some reason, everyone else walked

like that too. Except for two people. InuYasha and his big

brother, Sesshomaru **(A/N: Is that the right spelling??)**. They

seem to be safe and relaxed, while everyone else is so… so…

NOT relaxed. Gee, how can they do that?

On that particular day, it was a crazy day in science, like it

usually was on Tuesdays. Our science teacher was Ms. Janice

Park **(A/N: silentstarlight made it up, not me, so it belongs to **

**her, and not me. I don't own anything!! Sniff sniff…)**. She

wasn't your average science teacher. Still, everyone in the school

loved her. Since she gave out tiny bits of homework, no one

minded. Actually, she was crazy about making crossword puzzles,

so she gave them to us for homework. She made one every day.

At the end of the year, she would give all the crossword

puzzles to someone. Gee, she sure is crazy about them!! Every

day, she let us finish the crossword puzzles in class if she finished

them early, but usually she made us do things. Like on this

particular day, she made us play Truth or Dare in class.

"Get in groups of eight (there are thirty-two people in the

class) and there has to be at least two siblings in it. Get people

out of other classes if you have to. Tell them it's for a project."

She told us. "GO!!"

At the word, everyone was running around. I picked Sango and

Kikyo immediately. Even if she can be mean sometimes, Kikyo is

still one of my best friends. Besides, you need at least two

siblings, don't you? Kagura later came back with her sister,

Kanna. That was two so far. Enough. But we needed three more

people!! Then Sango got Kohaku and Kikyo brought along

InuYasha and his grumpy-looking brother Sesshomaru. Kikyo

decided to play hostess of the show.

"Alright, I'll go first. Sango, truth or dare?" Kikyo asked.

"Truth," was the answer.

"Sango, who's your worst enemy?"

"NARAKU!!" Was the answer, and the answerer's face was all

red with fury.

"I meant at school." Kikyo replied.

"Oh…I'll have to say that Miroku. He picks on girls all the

time." Sango said, her face cooling down. She turned to me.

"Kagome, truth or dare?"

"I'll say dare." I replied.

"Okay…I dare you to give Kikyo a big bear hug and say, 'I'll

be your servant for the rest of the game!'" Sango said, a smile

creeping across her face.

"NO!!" Kikyo and I shouted simultaneously.

"You have to, it's the dare." Kagura said to me.

"FINE!!" I shouted. I went over to my sister, hugged her, and

said through clenched teeth, "I'll…be… your…servant…for the

rest of the game."

"All right, servant, get me a can of Coke." Kikyo told me.

"I just said that!! That doesn't mean that I need to be one!!"

Then I turned to InuYasha. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth." Was the answer.

"Why does your dad teach archery?" I asked.

"I'd like to know that too." Kikyo said.

"That's only because he's doing it for the money!! He's

supposed to be a sword fighting instructor, but he only said, 'It'll

be fun to do something strange in a while.'"

"GRANDPA pays him that much money?" Kikyo and I asked.

Kagura then fell over laughing. "You two have a knack at saying

things together." She explained.

"Fluffy, truth or dare? It's your choice." InuYasha asked.

"MY NAME'S NOT FLUFFY!! And I pick dare." His big brother

replied.

"I dare you to...go outside right now, and in the sight of public,

do cartwheels, handstands, and more acrobatics. Oh, and also,

pick up Rin and that toad while you're there."

"Who are Rin and the toad?" Kohaku spoke up.

"_Rin _is a little girl around seven, and the toad is one named

Jaken, and can be a nuisance sometimes." InuYasha explained.

"Oh, and go on, brother. I'd love to see you do that kind of

thing."

Then Sesshomaru grudgingly ran out the door (with many

people at his heels), and did acrobatics. In the audience, a pair of

boy twins tugged on their mom's shoulder and asked, "Mommy,

look at that man!! Wow!!" They then got a bunch of boys and

started to dance around Sesshomaru. From the people's point of

view who didn't know what was going on, there were a bunch of

lunatic kids, led by their ringleader, a man with white hair. Back

at the school, everyone watching was laughing their heads off.

"SILENCE!!" a teacher called. It was Ms. Park. "Thank you. I

would like to work on my puzzle." Then she just went back to la-

la land (A/N: I call it that when people become oblivious to

things around them for a while). Minutes later, a very angry

Sesshomaru along with a happy-go-lucky little girl and a toad

carrying a staff with two heads came in.

"I AM NEVER DOING ANYTHING LIKE THAT EVER

AGAIN!!" Then he turned to Kanna. "Truth or dare?" He said

monotonously, as if nothing had happened.

"I…choose…truth." Was the answer.

"Okay. My question is…"

* * *

A/N: Please R&R!! Just no mean ones. Although you can do it on my spelling… 


	4. Truth or Dare: Continued

Disclaimer: Haven't I said already? I'm not Rumiko Takahashi, which means I don't own InuYasha. True, we both have black hair and glasses, but I'm the one still in school!!

Disclaimer 2: That line up above doesn't belong to me either, it belongs to silentstarlight. It's no fair because I don't own anything!!

"…my question is…why do you carry a mirror around with you all the time?" Sesshomaru finished.

"…"

"Answer me. I'll repeat the question." Then Sesshomaru repeated the question.

Kanna was still silent.

"ANSWER ME!!" Sesshomaru shouted, losing his temper.

"…"

"**_ANSWER ME RIGHT NOW!! WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU CAN MAKE FUN OF LORD SESSHOMARU OF THE WESTERN LANDS?_**"

"…"

Then Sesshomaru finally went over the edge. "That's IT!! I'm going after you!!" Then he grabbed onto her blindly and shook her everywhere. Except that he failed to realize that the thing he was holding onto was NOT Kanna until the girl named Rin shouted, "That's Rin's dolly!!"

Sesshomaru had been holding onto a sheep doll of hers and shaking the cotton inside out. Cotton flew everywhere. "Whee!!" Rin shouted. "Come on, Lord Jaken, let's roll around and jump in the cotton!!" I guess she was going to have fun rolling in the "snow."

"Sesshomaru-sama, was it really necessary to bring HER along?" Jaken asked Sesshomaru.

"Yes, Jaken. It is always necessary to bring Rin along. Along with the green, annoying nuisance of a toad." InuYasha smirked, imitating Sesshomaru.

"SHUT UP!!" Sesshomaru yelled at his brother.

"Why should I?" His brother asked coolly.

"'Cause I told you to shut up!"

"Ooh, you naughty boy Fluffy, why don't you go and get a beating from old Pa over there for yelling at me?" InuYasha said sweetly.

"QUIT IT!!" Sesshomaru yelled, starting to lose his temper.

"Never…" InuYasha replied thoughtfully.

Then Sesshomaru sent an angry glare at InuYasha and shouted, "Jaken, I GIVE YOU PERMISSION FROM LORD SESSHOMARU OF THE WESTERN LANDS TO BEAT UP THAT ANNOYING BUNCH OF FUR!!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A BUNCH OF FUR?!!"

"You, little brother."

"YOU'RE THE ONE WITH THE TAIL FLUFF!!"

"OH YEAH?! YOU HAVE DOGGY EARS!!" At that remark, Rin skipped happily around Sesshomaru, unaware of all the flames going on next to her.

Then, an anime vein popped on InuYasha's forehead. He didn't want to see someone happy when he wasn't. He also didn't want to be called having doggy ears, either. "YOU'RE IN FOR IT, BUDDY!!" Then he hurled himself at his big brother.

"Umm…aren't we supposed to be playing Truth or Dare?" Kohaku asked.

"I guess so…but by the looks of it, they're going to be wrestling around on the ground for a long time. The period isn't half over." Kagura remarked.

"…why do they fight so much? ...we don't…" Kanna commented silently.

"They sure can be violent, that's for sure." Kikyo said, dumbfounded. The boys were dumping Ms. Park's morning coffee all over each other.

"True," I said. The boys' latest fight was to have a swordfight with rulers. Everyone was watching and cheering. "They probably think that's a harmless dare." By that time, the boys had fought into the empty art room.

"Let's just pretend we don't have anything to do with them." Sango said.

"Good idea." Kikyo and I said together. Just then, SPLAT!!

"What was that?" My sister asked. Then, we saw the answer. The boys had apparently stolen some little kids' water guns and filled them with paint from the art room. The paint had nearly hit us!! Then, InuYasha filled his gun full and hit it smack center in the middle of Sesshomaru's face. Then Sesshomaru ran out sulking.

"Yay!!" Some kids cheered.

For the rest of the school day, it was okay. Pretty normal, I guess. But when InuYasha walked out the school door, he got himself all covered in glue. Then, a shower of confetti rained down on him. In my opinion, he looked like a piñata. I guess Sesshomaru won after all. The trick was pretty smart. Sesshomaru had waited on the roof until he could smell InuYasha and dropped buckets of glue on him. Then it was the confetti. Wow, it would be fun to play a prank like that.

A/N: This was a bit of a side story. If you want Inu/Kag, then you should review about all the pairs you want in the story. Sorry that the chapters are too short.


	5. Kikyo and InuYasha

Disclaimer: Grrrrrrrrrr…I hate having to write these, but InuYasha doesn't belong to me, neither do the characters in the story. I feel like I don't own anything around here!

* * *

The day after the Truth or Dare incident, Kikyo came home with a look of pure happiness on her face. I asked her why. She said, "

InuYasha's going with me on a date!! He's taking me to the

movies!!" When she said that, I became incredibly jealous. I

thought he liked me!! But I somehow managed to keep my temper

and emotions inside.

"Congratulations, Kikyo." My mother told her.

"Hey, sis, can you buy me a bag of popcorn while you're there?"

Souta asked. He loved popcorn more than anything else in the

world.

"No way," Kikyo replied, her nose in the air, "Boys are supposed

to treat the girls. It's tradition." Then, I crept up to my room.

I couldn't cry in my room; we shared the room, so Kikyo would

find out sooner or later. I figured later would be better. But I

didn't cry.

The next day at the walk to school, I told Sango and Kagura

quietly about the movies. "What?!" Sango whispered. "How can

that be?! I thought the dog-boy liked you, not Kikyo!"

"She can't help it if Kikyo's the one that asked him to the movies.

Don't forget, it's also a tradition to say yes on a date. I heard that

their family's very rich on tradition." Kagura muttered, matter-of-

factly.

"What?! KIKYO asked InuYasha?!" I exclaimed softly.

"It's a possibility, you know. Can you recall the exact words that

your sister said?" Sango asked.

"She said… 'I'm going on to the movies'…no. She said,

'InuYasha's going with me on a date' or something close to that."

I answered.

"Well, that means she asked him. No one would have the right

brains to ask Kikyo. She asked people _specifically _last year not to

ask her out." Kagura said thoughtfully.

"I bet even that Naraku wouldn't even ask her out. Not that she's

stupid or ugly, but she has a high temper." Sango said.

"What about me? Even I wouldn't ask Kikyo out? Why not? She

IS a pretty girl, and thoughtful too." A voice said. I was then

practically positive that it was Kikyo, since she is not very modest

and likes to brag a lot. Gees, she was eavesdropping!! I thought.

"Quit the tricks, sis. Why did you eavesdrop anyway?!" I replied

angrily.

"Who said I was Kikyo?" I looked at my sister, who was right

behind me, talking to her friends. "You're a nice ventriloquist.

Wow." I told her sarcastically.

"What?! You know I can't even talk with my mouth closed.

Look!!" She closed her mouth. "Mmmf, hifds!! Fvvvvvvvv!!

Mmmf!!" She practically shouted to make us see her point.

"It's strange to see her not bragging and being modest." Sango

whispered to me.

"She could be just faking it." I whispered back.

"How come you never include me in your conversations?"

Kagura demanded softly.

"Sorry." We told her.

At school, all I could think of was Kikyo and InuYasha. I was so

deep in my thoughts that I didn't notice the ball in PE, which hit

me in the face. "OW!!!" I cried.

"Someone should take her to the nurse's office." The teacher told

us. I found it strange that Kikyo didn't volunteer, because she

loved to get Life Skill Awards **(A/N: That belongs to my school, **

**not me) **and she also loved to miss PE, her least favorite class,

even though it was her best. I later found out that she had gone to

the bathroom. But then HE, the teacher, didn't notice the ball

either, for a moment. It swerved, hit the wall, and then came for

me again. It hit everyone in the gym, but not as forcibly as it had

hit me. SMACK!! It hit me on the legs, forcing me to fall over. At

the last moment, InuYasha caught me. "You all right?" He asked.

I nodded shakily, frail from the sudden attack. "I'll take to the

nurse." He told me.

After school, I cried in the bathroom, slapping the toilet cover on

the toilet. Why did everything happen to me and not Kikyo? It

was no fair! I thought InuYasha liked me, too, but that dream was

over now. I cried in the bathroom, and all afternoon I stayed there.

I had locked the door for my privacy. I knew that everyone in the

house had heard. But in the bathroom, I fell asleep.

I woke up in the morning, and forgot where I was. Why am I

here? I thought. But then I remembered that I had stayed in the

bathroom. But why didn't my mom or someone lift me upstairs

to my room? That's what my mom used to do when I fell asleep

in the car when I was little. I opened the door, and heard a click.

Then I realized that I had locked the door. Now it made sense.

Luckily for everyone else in the family, there was more than one

bathroom in the house.

* * *

A/N: Please Review!! I don't know what should happen next!! Sorry for the short chapter, but at least I update at least once a week!! 


	6. The Show and the News

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA AND THAT'S FINAL!

* * *

When I was walking home with everyone, I asked Kikyo how the movies were. "It was a stupid idea!" She fumed. "We stood in line for a really, really, really scary movie but in the scariest part, my date got an entire box of popcorn on his head!" I had to admit, it was funny. But I didn't say it out loud.

When I got home, I locked myself in the bathroom again and this time, laughed like crazy. It _was_ funny. I was so hyper that I even used the toilet cover as a drum. Later, I found out that Mom had gone to the grocery store and Kikyo was at club practice. So Souta and Grandpa were all alone. They heard me laughing and probably thought I was a maniac. They were staring at the door, wide-eyed, and their jaws dropped open.

The next day, I found out that Kikyo had disappeared. Her friends said that she had treated them to ice cream after club practice, so she probably was kidnapped. We were very worried. But I had too much work to do, so I couldn't do much about it.

Grandpa checked on the 'gods' before dinner that day. I bet it was something to find Kikyo. At supper, he told us about the news that he had found (supposedly from the gods themselves). "We are going to adopt another child!" He cried at the table. We all sweatdropped and the silverware fell out of our hands. "Father, must we? We've got four mouths to feed right now, and Kikyo's missing, so how are we going to sponsor another child at the end of the world?" Mother asked. I bet she was thinking about sponsoring a child. But no, Gramps had other ideas. "We aren't going to sponsor a child! At the end of the world? No, no, no. We're going to raise her, and we'll have great fun!"

"_HER_?" We all exclaimed.

"Yes, her. I already applied for her. She's from a different part of Japan and has lived in the US for a while. She hasn't forgotten her Japanese, though." He answered.

"How old?" Souta asked fearfully. He had been looking for a playmate lately. I bet he was afraid it would be another teenager. But to me, I bet it was another little kid. Not that little, but littler than me. And Kikyo. When we were young, I always had Kikyo to play with, but Souta couldn't have his friends live in our house all the time, could he?

"Around your age. Now, as the gods have said, we had to…" Gramps was insane. We're going to have a fourth child, but he's here talking about gods? How could that be?

At the end of dinner, I went into Souta's room to read him a story. Mom required it. But straightaway, he asked, "Kagome, do you know when you are going to get married?"

"No, I don't know, why do you ask? When I'm in college, you'll be in high school. When I'm settled and living in a mansion, you'll be in college. When I'm running for president, you'll be living in a mansion. When I _am_ president, you'll be running the next term. When…" Then I realized that my brother was sleeping. How could he! I didn't even read him a story yet. But I don't like reading to him anyway, so I just left.

At school, there started to be bullying. Some kids started to take people's lunch money, steal homework, et cetera, et cetera. Guess who put an end to it? You've guessed it. The bullying crew was a team of ten bulky football players. In my opinion, they're big pigs. But one day, they started to trip people. One of their victims was Kohaku on the way to school. Sango lost her temper then. "Cowards!" She shouted at them. "He's younger than you! Why don't you pick on people your own size and age!"

They got mad that someone was defying them. "Fine, girley!" One hollered back. "Bring it on, sucker!" Then someone said something that got them steaming.

"You're not supposed to pick on girls, you know. Did you know that it's against tradition to hit girls? You guys really are lame." They turned around, and saw InuYasha standing; hand on his sword that I heard called Tessaiga. I could tell that he was thinking along the lines of, 'I wish I could use this, but I'll then have to cut them in half.'

One of his buddies threw him a kendo sword **(A/N: I don't know what they're called! Sorry, kendogirl)**.He just tripped them all, and finished them off by taking a bunch of whipped cream from the kitchen and making a cake out of them. "Up and down, with a cherry on top," I heard him murmur. And indeed, he put a cherry on top. No one would've guessed that there were _students_ inside the cake. Just then, our science teacher came out. Apparently, she loved cake as well as crossword puzzles, maybe even more.

"Oh!" She squealed. "Is that for me?" She ran to the cake and feasted on the cherry. We learned then that she was allergic to whipped cream, and loved cherries. I heard groaning in the cake. The teacher's weight was probably too much for them. Too bad for them! They deserved it. The bell rang, and the show was over.

* * *

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated for a while. I didn't know that people were actually reading this. So if you want the story to continue, then press that little square button back there and type up some comments about it. Try to review signed, because then I can review you too. 


	7. Our New Sister?

Disclaimer: I already said! I'm starting to lose my temper…

A/N: Sorry the characters are too OOC (out of character). I haven't read all the books yet…

_Just_

_A_

_Reminder:_

(Hey, vertically, the letters spell "JAM!")

The story's in Kagome's POV.

* * *

Kikyo was still missing. Grandpa still insisted on the adopting of a child, and Mom insisted that they cancel the application.

Souta was perfectly happy. But with me, I felt as if a huge chunk of me had fallen out. Kikyo was annoying, bossy, and she did blow up sometimes, but was still my twin. I wanted to get her back here, safe and unscathed.

Somehow, out of nowhere, I felt foolish, because I wished we would have that cute little girl that Sesshomaru always had around. It was vain, but I still hoped. She was so adorable! But I bet she ran away from the orphanage. Maybe she had a twin too, and we're adopting her twin! But I doubted it. (sigh…)

Mom, Souta, and Gramps went to the orphanage to pick up the child. I was left all alone. '_If Kikyo was here_,' I thought, '_then we'd be playing chess or correcting each other's homework. I'd make the most mistakes in math.'_

I sat down on the couch and picked up Buyo **(A/N: Aren't you glad I put the cat in?)**, but at that moment, the front door blew open with a _bang_. The door cleanly fell off its hinges and flew over to the crib Kagura had insisted on buying for Cindy, since she has had little practice with younger kids. There (at the place where the door used to be) stood InuYasha with the huge sword called Tetsuiga, my friend Sango in the old-fashioned demon-exterminating clothes with a huge boomerang which I believed to be an heirloom, a cat that had two tails that was perched on top of Sango's shoulder, Kagura on a flying feather, Kanna sitting beside Kagura and the boy named Miroku dressed up in monk clothes and carrying a staff. Buyo's eyes fell open, and we both sweatdropped.

"Umm, am I missing something here?" I asked.

"We're going to exterminate demons!" Sango shouted, fist waving in the air.

"Isn't _he_ a demon?" I wondered aloud, absentmindedly pointing to InuYasha.

"Hmm, let me check." Miroku replied. As if he were a professional monk, he walked over to him and examined InuYasha. "He's only half a demon, or a _hanyou_." He called out.

"How DARE you!" InuYasha spat. "My father is a respected demon who wouldn't hurt anyone! HE CAN IF HE WANTS TO, BUT HE'S TOO NICE ON YOU HUMANS! My mother's an innocent villager who happened to fall in love with him!"

"Is your brother a hanyou too?" Kagura shouted from above.

"NO, HE ISN'T!" InuYasha shouted back.

"Since he's making so much noise, exterminate him instead." I whispered to Sango. With his doggy ears, InuYasha heard. He grew red with fury.

"Sit, doggy." I told him. He sat stomach-first and made a huge hole in the ground. "Aaargh!" He growled.

"Wow, Kagome. That's even better than exterminating him!" Kagura called, clapping her hands.

"Aren't we off the subject here?" I asked.

"Oh…" Sango sighed. "Then let's get on schedule! OK? I'm getting on this cat…her name's Kirara if you're wondering. She can turn big and small. Kagome, you join Kagura and Kanna, InuYasha, you just keep jumping and running, and Miroku can stay behind."

"NO!" Miroku pleaded. "Please take me, Sango. PLEASE?" He put on his best innocent-little-boy look.

"Fine," Sango said, rolling her eyes, "get on InuYasha's back."

We then started on our journey to find Kikyo.

An hour later, we were hardly ahead. InuYasha and Miroku were arguing about riding, the wind was bad for the feather, Kirara kept on wanting to chase birds, and last but not least, we met InuYasha's brother Sesshomaru, and he wanted to have the Tetsuiga. I didn't see the point. He had a sword of his own.

Gramps, Mom, Souta, and the adopted sister-to-be came into our sight. Our new sister had straight, black hair that was partly tied in a tiny ponytail in the back, was short, and in my opinion, sooooooo cute! They (the family!) saw the Inu-Tachi and goggled at us. There was a huge silence. Then Gramps decided, "'tis a demon! It must be…" Then he broke off. "What are they doing here, Kagome? Why is Sango wearing exterminator clothes, and why is Kagura on a feather and Kanna too, why is the son of Inu no Tashio here with a sword and that demon…"

Souta interrupted, "He just wants a good excuse to exercise that demon."

"'Tis not _exercising_! 'Tis called _exorcizing_!"

"Whatever."

"I never said I wanted to exorcize the demon! Said nothing related to that!"

"You always want to do that to demons."

"CAN YOU QUIT IT?" That was me. "We were just…"

"Doing a project on the feudal era. It's a big project, Mrs. Higurashi. Our teacher gave us choices on what to do for it, and we decided to do a skit." Kagura broke in.

"Oh. No wonder. All right, you can stay here. But can you stop making a huge racket?" Mom said.

"Sure, Mrs. Higurashi. Anything you say." They all smiled sweetly. Mom was convinced, and dragged an excited Souta and a distressed Gramps into the house. As soon we were out of earshot, I demanded, "Why did you tell that to her?"

"If she knew that we were going to save your sister, then she would try to put a stop to it. We can't do it right now, though. Sometime later. Bye!" Sango remarked.

"We'll stay here." Kagura said. "Sis, you can go home."

"All right." Was the always quiet answer. Everyone else then left.

"Let's go! I want to see your new sister!" Kagura shrieked when they all left. Let's go!" I'd expected her to stay for a different reason. But as hostess, I couldn't refuse. "Let's go inside." I told her.

Inside, the little girl who looked exactly like Rin was sitting on the couch. Everyone else was huddled around her.

"Hi, girls. Here to work on your new project?" Mom asked.

"Yes, mom. We want to see my sister too." I told her.

"Her name's Cindy. Be nice to her!" Mom warned cheerfully.

There, on the couch was our new sister. MY new sister. And Souta's.

When Cindy decided to take a nap, Mom also decided to take Gramps grocery shopping. "He needs to learn what's going on in the real world." She explained.

A few minutes later, Souta opened the door, and the Inu-Tachi came in. "Who are they?" Souta asked me fearfully. I told him there was nothing to be scared about.

"Let's see our sister!" He decided after some convincing. We all agreed.

"I smell a scent of a demon! And it's not from me or Kirara. This way!" InuYasha said.

"Oh, no! Maybe it's after our sister!" Souta and I feared. But we followed InuYasha all the same.

"Just to let you know, demons are living creatures also." Kagura told us.

"There you are! You've been hiding as a human, weren't you! Well, we've caught you at last! Say good bye to your meals!"

"SIT!" I shouted. I went over to Cindy. "Is that true?"

"If I tell you, will you kill me?"

"No. Who said?"

"That hanyou over there!" He/She said.

"Just show us you true form!" InuYasha said after he recovered.

The little girl changed from girl to Kitsune.

"Wow! Can I hug her next?" I cried.

"NO! She's dangerous!"

"Come on! Here, foxy!"

"I have a name, you know! It's Shippo." Shippo said. "Also, I'm MOST CERTAINLY _NOT_ A GIRL!"

* * *

A/N: Just review! What do you think should happen next? I'm stuck. Oh, when I'm not sure or Kagome isn't sure which gender someone/something is, I'll just call it "it."

Wow...this is my longest chapter ever!


	8. The End Almost

Disclaimer: Already said, already said!

* * *

It is a week from the day we found out about Shippo. We promised not to tell. After all, he might be some help. Mom and Gramps still think that their new adopted child is an innocent little girl. Good thing they do!

After all that, Kikyo slipped my mind...for a while. Then my sister came to haunt my dreams. She demanded...a peanut butter and jelly sandwich? I'm glad that was only a dream. Kikyo would never do that. That is scary. I can't even _imagine _her doing that, and everyone says I have a vivid imagination! We decided to go to InuYasha's house for the "skit." Shippo came along. But Souta did not.

"Kagome, be nice, and mind your manners. Try not to let Cindy get into mischief." Mom told me.

"All right." I replied.

Naraku's hideout was not easy to find. Kagura tried using some _youkai _crystals under the basement of some haunted house out here, but she and Kanna couldn't do much with them, since they didn't listen to Naraku's boring old lectures. They figured that they wouldn't be able to do anything with the information, since everyone thought Naraku was a madman (mad demon). "Besides," Kagura said, "They disappear in there anyway."

"What disappears?" I asked.

"The crystals that we have. They always disappear down here." She answered.

We finally gave up in the basement. Suddenly, a hand reached out and grabbed us!

"HELP!" We all shouted (except for Kanna and InuYasha of course, who's ever heard them screaming?). I then blacked out.

* * *

I woke up to see Kikyo and Shippo shaking me frantically. "Kikyo!" I managed to cry. There was a very short family reunion, which was interrupted by none other than Naraku.

"Kukuku. I knew you will all look for your dear sister. She was perfect bait. I've been waiting for this chance for seventy-nine years!" He told us with an evil grin on his face.

"Hmm?" We (Kikyo, Shippo, me) all wondered. I could tell from the looks of their faces that they, like me, thought Kagura's father was a madman (mad demon).

"Your petty friends are all locked up, including my daughters. They are locked up specially, since they know about my works."

"No they don't!" Shippo cried. "They told us that they didn't listen to your stupid old lectures!"

"Shippo!" Kikyo and I said in horror.

"_Shippo!"_ Naraku mocked. "So they didn't listen? Well, it's sort of a good thing, since the lock was not quite hard to break open."

"You _want _them to escape?" Kikyo asked. She's known him the most between the three of us, and she still didn't get it.

"Yes, they'll all get together, and they'll count themselves. They'll all try to find you, and then I'll wipe their brains...especially InuYasha's!"

"Why do you want him?" Kikyo asked. "He hasn't done anything!"  
"Yes, but I need to show the world that demons don't exist there! The demons of this world will have a world all to themselves!"

"Said who?" Kikyo said.

"I do. Everyone thinks I'm a mad scientist, but I'm not...kukuku."

"NO!" I shouted. "NO!"

"Have fun in the little time you have!" Naraku told us. And he walked out the door.

"Oh, no..." Shippo moaned. "It's all my fault."

"No, it isn't." Kikyo told him. "It's mine. You guys all came looking for me."

"I bet everyone's going to get caught, and we'll all get our brains fried." I said.

"No..." Kikyo suddenly moaned. "NO...don't take me! NO!" She shouted into the wall. She started babbling into the wall, having hallucinations. Shippo and I exchanged looks, dumbstruck. She usually didn't do things like that.

"NO! It's Dad, and he's going to kill me for eating his cream sandwich!" Shippo seemed to have gone into the strange world as well. Soon, a mist covered me, and I fell. I fell in front of the old god tree that's in front of our shrine. It was a rainy day, and I was sodden from the rain. I saw my twin and InuYasha in front of the tree, embracing. I grew angry and sad at the same time. I felt a huge pang of jealousy hit me in full shock this time. I'd suspected this to happen sooner or later, but now? I couldn't think clearly in my exhaustion. My legs wouldn't listen to me, and I ran away from the couple, who had drawn up a crowd. I ran away...to a place where I could feel safe–my room. _Wait! _I thought. _How could they get there? How did I get here? How could I..._

* * *

Authoress's POV Naraku felt angry. How could the girl get through the seal? Could she have spiritual powers, like her sister? He had to separate the three of them, and create a wall of distrust around them. Each girl will think InuYasha likes the other, and then they'll separate. _Except I can't control InuYasha's thoughts and emotions, he's a demon. Oh well, at least he's just a hanyou._

* * *

Kagome's POV again The mist faded, and I was once again in the prison that Shippo and Kikyo were in. So it was...just an illusion? Then my "prisonmates" jerked up, as if waking from a deep sleep. The door opened. "Kukuku. It's time for the erasing."

We were all led to a chamber with some bubbling potions and things like that.

"It's time. Who would like to go first?" Naraku asked. "Hmmm, what about houshi-sama?"

"GET ME OUT OF HERE! PLEASE, SANGO, I'LL DO ANYTHING IF YOU DO!" Miroku shouted.

"It is time..." Naraku said. Miroku's memories were replaced, and a Wind Tunnel built into his hand.

Sango was next. The procedure went on and on. A prophecy popped into my head. _The main priestess will stay in another world, and the other would have memories of death..._So did that mean Kikyo would stay in this world, and I would have memories of death? That was not good.

When Kikyo went, she got...what's the word? Electrocuted. The machine started to go off, so when Naraku realized it, he screamed, "NO! SHE NEEDS TO GO!" Kikyo then disappeared.

"You're next." Naraku told me. I was the last one remaining. _Good bye Mom...Souta...Gramps...everyone else at school..._I was covered in a mix of electricity and mist. But for some reason, I didn't disappear like everyone else did. But...

* * *

I'm Kagome Higurashi. I live in a mini-shrine. One day, I fell into a well, and met InuYasha and some other demons. I had found out that demons exist in this different dimension. We collect Shikon Shards. Except for the fact that Naraku has most of them. I am the reincarnation of Kikyo, who died over fifty years ago while pinning InuYasha to a tree with an enchanted arrow...

* * *

A/N: I know that it's bad. I know that the characters are OOC. But I have an "excuse" for the OOCness. You'll learn in the "epilogue." Please review! 


End file.
